Amar en un mundo hostil
by KaiserLIB23
Summary: Estamos en el S.XVIII, una epoca marcada por los cambios.El duque de Paleta Ash Ketchum espera la visita de su amigo Brock que regresa de la región Kalos, lo que le cuenta sobre Kalos hara que Ash y Brock inicien un viaje por la región Kalos influenciados por las ideas de la ilustración y el liberalismo


Amar en un mundo hostil

Capitulo 1: Un noble poco ortodoxo

_Nos encontramos en el una época de luz y de esperanza para la sociedad en general._

_Esta época viene precedida de otra llena de guerras, pobreza y hambre, pero parece que la sombra de todo aquel horror parecía haberse ido por el momento._

_El mundo poco había cambiado desde el siglo pasado, la mayoría de regiones del mundo están gobernadas por un monarca con poder absoluto que estaba por encima de los demás que tienen el estatus de súbditos._

_Solo en la región de Kanto había una variación en la forma de gobierno, ya que en el siglo pasado hubo un conflicto civil que derroco al monarca absoluto y fue sustituido por un rey que acepto un régimen parlamentario, convirtiendo a Kanto en la primera región con una monarquía limitada y parlamentaria._

_Esto hizo que surgieran nuevas ideas sobre como debe ser la sociedad, esas nuevas corrientes de pensamiento fueron llamadas ilustración y tuvieron mucha influencia entre las altas esferas._

_Con eso nos dirigimos al ducado de Paleta en Kanto, regentado por la Duquesa Delia Ketchum viuda a causa de la muerte de su marido en un accidente de caza, aun así ella no estaba sola ya que tenía a su joven hijo Ash de 15 años de edad._

_El joven duque era un chico muy movido siempre recorría los terrenos de su ducado, ayudando de vez en cuando a los jornaleros que trabajaban el campo, no era el típico señorito, que se creía por encima de los demás, era un chico humilde, gentil y caballeroso rasgos excepcionales para su edad._

_Y ahora veamos que hace el joven duque Ketchum, que espera la visita de un amigo suyo al que no veía en meses._

Ash estaba sentado delante de la puerta de palacio ansioso por la llegada de su gran amigo Brock, el joven Ash tenía la mirada iluminada, tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a su amigo que había estado unos meses en la región de Kalos.

-"Brock, amigo, seguro que tendrás mil historias que contarme."- Pensó Ash

Entonces una figura se veía aproximarse por el horizonte dirigiéndose ha palacio, se podía divisar un carruaje que iba a gran velocidad.

-"Debe ser el"-Pensó Ash ilusionado.

El carruaje se detuvo delante de la puerta de palacio, el cochero se mantuvo quieto mientras la puerta de los pasajeros se abría y un chico bajaba de el.

-Brock!- Dijo Ash enérgicamente mientras se levantaba de las escaleras de la entrada.

-Ash! Cuanto tiempo sin verte- Dijo Brock mientras ambos de daban un abrazo amistoso.

-Dime amigo, ¿Como fue tu estancia en Kalos?- Dijo Ash.

-Tengo muchas cosas que contarte amigo, seguro te interesaran- Dijo Brock sonriente.

-Pues vamos dentro y me lo cuentas todo, mi madre estará alegre de verte de nuevo- Dijo Ash mientras los dos entraban dentro de palacio.

Los dos jóvenes entraron en palacio y fueron a lo que parecía una especie de recibidor para las visitas que venían de vez en cuando.

Ambos se sentaron en dos sillas juntas pero independientes, y entonces entro la madre de Ash, Delia que venía con una postura rígida propio de las damas de la época, pero se la veía feliz de ver a Brock de nuevo.

-Señora duquesa me alegro de volver a verla- Dijo Brock mientras se levantaba y le besaba la mano.

-Vamos Brock, basta de formalismos nuestra casa es tu casa, siéntate.-Dijo Delia sonriente.

-Si, señora- Dijo Brock mientras se sentaba.

-Dime Brock ,¿Como esta tu familia?- Dijo Delia.

-Muy bien, el banco va de maravilla, la verdad ha crecido mucho- Dijo Brock.

-Me alegro y dime, ¿Que te pareció Kalos?- Dijo Delia.

-Es una tierra hermosa, me gustaría volver pronto y si me lo permite me gustaría invitar a su hijo a que me acompañara la próxima.

La invitación dejo sorprendido a Ash, que miro a su madre con sus ojos iluminados que lo decían todo.

-Si es su deseo no pondré impedimento, viajar le puede hacer bien cuando herede esta tierra- Dijo Delia.

El rostro del joven Ash estaba ocupado por una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Si me disculpan debo ausentarme, tengo asuntos que me ocupan- Dijo Delia mientras se levantaba y se iba del recibidor dejando a Ash y Brock solos.

-¿Entonces viajaras conmigo Ash?- Dijo Brock.

-Claro que si, pero dime, ¿Que mas cosas me querías contar de Kalos?- Dijo Ash.

-Veras me he traído algo de Kalos que te puede interesar.- Dijo Brock.

Entonces Brock saco de su bolsillo interior de la chaqueta un libro.

-¿Que es este libro?- Dijo Ash confuso.

-Esto amigo mio es el inicio del cambio de nuestro mundo.- Dijo Brock

-No entiendo, ¿Que tiene ese libro de importante?- Dijo Ash.

-Veras durante mi estancia en Kalos conocí a un chico como de nuestra edad en una especie de fiesta privada a la que fui invitado.- Dijo Brock.

-Sigue por favor.- Dijo Ash interesado por el relato de su amigo.

-Pues veras el anfitrión era un chico llamado Clem, su familia es rica gracias al comercio marítimo, la verdad no sabía el porque de la fiesta hasta que...

/FLASHBACK/

En una gran casa a las afueras de Ciudad Luminalia, capital del Reino de Kalos.

Brock se encontraba en aquella peculiar fiesta, disfrutando de la comida y conversando con otros invitados sobre el motivo de la fiesta.

Se encontraban en una habitación amplia echa seguramente para ocasiones como estas en las que hay unos 20 invitados, toda la gente que se encontraba allí eran hijos e hijas de gente económicamente muy poderosa pero que no eran de sangre noble.

De pronto la puerta grande que daba entrada a aquella habitación/recibidor se abrió y se vio entrar a un chico de mediana estatura, de ojos azules y cabello rubio y iba con un libro bajo el brazo.

-Damas y caballeros siéntense por favor- Dijo el chico rubio mientras se ponía delante de sus invitados.

-Se preguntaran por que les he invitado ha mi casa, todos los que estamos aquí tenemos algo en común.- Dijo el rubio mirando a todo el público como si fuera un discurso.

-Todos tenemos cuanto necesitamos, tenemos dinero, grandes casas, comida abundante y parece que con esto tenemos suficiente, pero no estamos equivocando, nos falta lo más importante de todo, la libertad.-Dijo el rubio mientras se oían murmullos en la Brock escuchaba sus palabras con gran interés.

-Se que parece absurdo, pero mientras nosotros estudiamos, trabajamos y culturizamos, ellos y si me refiero a los privilegiados nos gobiernan con ignorancia y tiranía.- Dijo el rubio.

Esas palabras aunque en parte eran ciertas molestaron a Brock por que el conocía una familia noble culta que eran los Ketchum.

-No todos son así!- Dijo Brock alzando la voz para ser escuchado.

El joven rubio se le quedo mirando sorprendido.

-Yo me llamo Brock y pertenezco a una familia de banqueros en Kanto y conozco a una familia noble que es tan culta como cualquiera de nosotros- Dijo Brock.

El silencio se hizo en la sala, el joven chico rubio que había sido sorprendido por la interrupción se dispuso a hablar.

-Muy bien señor Brock, esa familia noble de la que habla debe ser excepcional y le pido disculpas si le he ofendido a usted o al nombre de los Ketchum.- Dijo el rubio que cogía aire para retomar la palabra.

-Pero, no me negara que la gran mayoría de señores nobles son un montón de catetos- Dijo el rubio.

-Cierto pero no se puede generalizar tan a la ligera señor...- Dijo Brock.

-Clem, y tiene razón, por eso le quiero hacer entrega a usted y a todos los demás de este pequeño ejemplar escrito por mi y por varios escritores que formamos el grupo de librepensadores.- Dijo Clem mientras repartía los libros.

/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/

-Vaya con que librepensadores...- Dijo Ash interesado.

-Si, estuve con Clem y más gente durante mi estancia en Kalos, y lo que quería hacer era darte el libro para que lo leyeras.- Dijo Brock mientras le ofrecía el libro.

-Vaya gracias! Y dime, ¿Cuando tienes planeado volver a Kalos?- Dijo Ash mientras cogía el libro regalado.

-La verdad no lose tengo pensado pasarme por casa y descansar, ya te escribiré para planear el viaje.

-Bien, supongo que tendrás que irte- Dijo Ash levantándose.

-Si, espero que me escribas pronto y disfrutes con la lectura tanto como yo- Dijo Brock levantándose.

Los dos amigos fueron a la parte exterior de la casa, se estrecharon la mano y Brock se fue en su carruaje de camino a su casa.

En la noche de ese mismo día...

Ash se encontraba tumbado en la cama de su habitación, con nada más que la luz de una pequeña vela, Ash se proponía a empezar la lectora del libro que le entregó su amigo Brock.

"Liberum et rationem"- Leyó Ash en la portada que significaba "Libertad y razón".

Ash comenzó a leer el ejemplar y pronto quedo fascinado por la nuevas ideas que estaban retratadas en él, el libro era la viva imagen del pensamiento y las ideas de la ilustración, hablaba de un estado donde no había súbditos y todos eran iguales y libres, además de la idea de lo que llamaban soberanía nacional y el derecho del individuo a elegir a sus gobernantes.

No pudo leer lo que iba a continuación pues Ash ya estaba muy cansado y apago la vela para dormir.

El día siguiente Ash despertó aun con esas ideas nuevas en la cabeza, la verdad es que le gustaban porque el sabía que por muy noble que fuera no valía más que nadie así que ese libro le afirmaba que había personas más allá de su ducado que pensaban como él.

Ash se dispuso a realizar uno de sus habituales paseos por los campos para ver y de vez en cuando ayudar a los jornaleros que trabajaban sus tierras.

Yendo por el camino vio que había un carro volcado en el suelo y un hombre de mediana edad tumbado en el suelo dolorido.

Al ver eso Ash fue corriendo a socorrer a uno de sus trabajadores.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Dijo Ash.

-No es nada señor puedo levantar...- Dijo el trabajador intentando ponerse en pie pero cayo de nuevo al suelo.

-No puede caminar sera mejor que le ayude a llegar a su casa- Dijo Ash.

-No señor no se preocupe puedo solo- Dijo el trabajador.

-Insisto no puede ir solo- Dijo Ash mientras ayudaba al hombre a levantarse y caminar.

Después de varios minutos caminando llegaron a la casa del jornalero donde su familia salio preocupada.

-Por el carro no se preocupe haré que se lo arreglen- Dijo Ash.

-Gracias señor es usted buen hombre- Dijo el jornalero agradecido.

Después de aquello Ash iba por el camino, pero se detuvo al ver una figura femenina acercarse a él delante suya, la cual le resultaba familiar.

-Ash Ketchum, ¿Ayudando a los campesinos como de costumbre?

Continuara...


End file.
